


Snapping the cold

by blue_LED_cupcake



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Honey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_LED_cupcake/pseuds/blue_LED_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier is sick, but Engie knows how to treat it. </p><p>The idea belongs to mrengie (http://mrengie.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapping the cold

It was two weeks before Christmas, evenings were getting colder day by day. Engineer always cared for his partner’s health as it was his own. Once Solly had not taken advice from Engie to wear warm clothes, he regretted it. Soldier loved to grow a beard for winter and believed that it substitutes any scarf. The cold caught him the same evening, proving him wrong. However, Engie’s house was built to outlast any weather, so it never was cold inside.

Engie knew what that would Solly quickly recover. Besides pills Medic had prescribed for his teammate, Engie made a lot of hot chocolate and tea with honey. Dell noticed he was running out of tea, since Soldier drank so much of it, so he had to go to the store.

"I’ll go pick up some more tea for ya, love," Dell smiled, looking at his lover, all covered in sheets. "but Ah want ya to crave that honey. It will soothe your throat." He gave a quick peck on Jane’s cheek.

"Yes, of course, Engie." Soldier nodded. He didn’t want to admit he had little energy, but the fact couldn’t be denied: he missed his regular morning jog. It could be nice to get a hug, but the Medic advised to stay away from people because the virus was contagious. 

Dell waved him goodbye and took the keys for the truck. Jane was alone for some time now. Soldier’s strong hand quickly grabbed the honey jar from the counter - he obeyed his partner’s order. But it wasn’t mentioned is he allowed to use his fingers to eat or not. Engineer will be quick to scold Soldier for not using the kitchen utensils, but he’s in the store now. The rocketeer’s mouth stretched in a wide smile. He knew what he wanted to do.

Soldier seated himself on a couch comfortably, opening the honey jar. Once the lid was removed, his right hand was quick to dip two fingers in yellow sticky substance. It was matter of seconds to get his shirt dirty. He took it off and threw it in a corner, hoping Engie will not see. The contents of a jar were everywhere: oh his hands, face, chest and some drops on fabric of the couch. None of those obstacles stopped him from eating more and more. Soon enough the jar was done, and he had to go get another one. There were none left in the counter, and he started digging through contents of other shelves and counters in the kitchen. Dell knew how to hide treats, but Jane outsmarted him this time, pulling out another jar from far back or the shelf. Leaving the mess for later, he returned to the couch and proceeded to fanatically crave on honey. More and more mess was created, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. The search for the second jar took a lot of his strength and he started to pass out, still holding opened jar. 

* * *

"Jane, I’m home!" Dell casually greeted his lover. He didn’t expect to receive snore as a response. Dell chuckled, taking his boots off and carrying the groceries inside. He thought Soldier fell asleep in some random place again - comfort wasn’t a necessity for him. That was not the case: Engineer found his partner in living room, snoring peacefully on a couch with his shirt off. Opened honey jar in Jane’s relaxed hands made him take a closer look. His lover has more honey on his torso than Engie had machine oil on his shirt after long working days. He gently took the jar out of sleeping man’s hands, careful not to wake him up. Dell bent over Jane, starting to lick the sweet substance off. Engie loved to put a lot of effort in his work, making the result more satisfying, and this job was no exception. Tongue ran over chest, nipples, belly, arms - every spot needed to be clean. Jane woke up in the middle of the action and didn’t interfere with his Dell’s tender way of eating honey. Engineer felt a strong hand on his head, leading the way. When most honey was gone from Soldier’s body, Texan started to clean the remaining tiny drops by sucking them in, leaving round red spots all over rocketeer’s torso. Engineer’s hand slided over to Soldier’s growing arousal, petting that hot bump in sweatpants.

"There’s some candy you got here, pardner." Engineer climbed onto the couch, pinning Soldier’s left hand down. He sure knew how to heal his lover without building a dispenser.

"I’d love to kiss ya, but—" A passionate kiss interrupted him. Jane freed his left hand and swiped it over Dell’s back. They were lying together by now, two chunky bodies limited by small area designed for sitting. Jane tucked his hand in Dell’s pants, placing his lover’s member in his grip. Engineer was soon to follow, doing the same. Soldier’s wide chest was intensively radiating heat, Engineer’s breath was synchronized with strokes of rocketeer’s hand. Now that their cocks were ready, their hands instinctively switched to another task: getting rid of everything they had on. Engie reached out to coffee table to get the lube - nobody touched it after they made love the last time. Situated on top of Soldier he squeezed out the clear substance on Soldier’s fingers, then on his own hand. While he was getting his partner’s gun ready, Solly worked out the case he was going to put his gun in. Engineer realized that Soldier finally got accustomed to using lube to the point of automatic actions. His index and middle fingers were sliding in and out, gently preparing Engie for something bigger. He felt how hot were Dell’s insides, making his will to enter even worse. His dick, not of the long ones but quite thick, was rock-hard. Engineer moved his pelvis so that Jane’s cock was meeting with his ring of muscles.

"Gimme a nice ride, love." He looked down, right into Soldier’s blue eyes. Soldier’s response was nothing but a big grin and hands pushing Engie’s hips down. It always felt so right to be inside of his significant other. Engie’s head tilted backwards, exhaling satisfyingly. Dell took advantage of his position, moving his body as fast as he wanted. That always drove Soldier insane: seeing his lover riding him and enjoying every bit of his cock. Dell took Jane’s hand, left a light kiss on fingers and put it on his member suggestively. The rocketeer got the message instantly and started to work on Engineer’s arousal.

"Jane, ah.. I…" Dell was clearly running out of words, more concerned on getting more and more of his beloved one. The rhythm of the bodies only grew faster.

"Ah love ya, Jane!.." Soldier had a hard time breathing, being completely overwhelmed by the process. It was easier for him to kiss Engie’s arms as a response. They both were sweating, but there was no way back. Engineer moaned softly as he felt the orgasm taking over his body, spraying Soldier’s belly with drops of hot sperm. Jane was soon to follow, making a final thrust, filling the shorter man’s ass with semen. They stopped moving without breaking the seal.

"Who needs Medic when I have you, private cowboy?"

Dell grinned. “Everyone besides you. And by the way…” He looked around. “Where’s your t-shirt?”

Jane just smiled and looked away.


End file.
